A Dream That is Everlasting
by Starrynights13
Summary: Harry begins to have dreams about a girl. Who is she and when their paths cross what is the outcome? *Chapter 10 is up* Read and review, please.
1. A Dream Unreal

Me Babbling On: Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic and if you believe it deserves a flame, I will walk over to your house and something VERY bad will happen. Just JOKING!!!! ") No, umm... if that is what you believe then by all means, flame me. If you would like to e-mail me anything on my story, that would be much appreciated and I will try to e-mail you back as soon as I can. Thanks and review, but enjoy. *Shuts up quickly*  
  
Disclaimer: I, under no circumstances, own Harry Potter or characters whatsoever. J.K. Rowling does,*Lucky* not me. So, I don't expect any lawyers or anything on my doorstep. So, don't send them, yet. *Break out in an evil smile*  
  
  
Chapter 1  
~*~ A Dream Unreal ~*~  
  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry," he awoke out of a dead sleep, panting hard, sweating. He had heard her, had he not or was it a dream; it sounded so real.  
  
He put his had back to the nightstand,reaching for his glasses. He found them and put them on. He pushed back the covers and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He got up and walked to the closet, he changed into some blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt. He walked to the door, listening for his Uncle's loud snores, but heard none. Then the door slammed open in his face. He fell backward; it was Dudley.  
  
"Hey, Mum said to get your lazy arse downstairs, right now," Dudley yelled at him.  
  
"Dudley, did you like that pig tail," Harry said in a sing-a-song voice. Dudley shuttered at the thought and ran out of the doorway.  
  
"Didn't think so," Harry yelled out the door after him.  
  
He got up, flattened his hair, and checked his glasses. He knew they were not broken because in his fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione had found a unbreakable spell and put it on Harry's glasses and they hadn't broken since. Then, he walked out the door and down the stairs.  
  
When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he saw his Aunt Petunia, another woman, and girl about his age, 14 almost 15. They were drinking tea and laughing. Finally, his aunt saw him.  
  
"Oh, Harry! How nice of you to grace us with your presence," his aunt said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, pleasures all mine," Harry said back, kind of smirking.  
  
"Anyways, don't you want to know who this is," Aunt Petunia shot back.  
  
"Alright," he said yawning. Not realizing that the girl was staring at him with piercing eyes, just as if she could see what he was thinking, seeing, hearing.  
  
"Well, this is my good friend Muriel and her daughter, Vanessa," Aunt Petunia said looking quite proud of herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello," he said, and then he saw her staring. He looked back, 'She doesn't blink. Not even once,' he thought. He broke the contact and walked to the backdoor. "Anyways, I got chores to do, so I got to go. It was nice meeting you, bye," he said just as fast as he could, slipping out the door, but just before he did, he heard his aunt saying something about death, and he was only laid on them, and he was so unbehaved. Then, the woman saying yes, she knew, and she was so glad that her daughter was so behaved.  
  
'Right, she is more behaved. She doesn't even say anything, she just sits there and stares at you, but then again. There is something strangely familiar about her,' he thought to himself as he walked around the house, looking for the hedge-cutters.  
  
When he walked back around the house, hedge-cutters in hand, he saw the Vanessa girl sitting on the wall with her head bowed down. He walked closer. She looked up at him as soon as he got close enough to her. He could swear he saw her eyes really start to shimmer and get more enticing.  
  
"What are you doing out here," he asked her cautiously. She hopped off the wall. He backed up slightly. She, at first, looked mad at his sudden movement, but then a smile spread across her face. She walked toward him. He just watched her. She passed him, while whispering, "Harry, Harry, Harry."  
  
"Wait! How do you know about that,"he yelled turning around on his heels. When he was turned completely around, she was gone. 'Where could she have gone? How did she know that? Could she be... no that's impossible,' Harry had a million thoughts running through his head. He decided to just finish his chores outside and then walk into the jaws of the beast and see what he had to do. He left it at that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A couple nights after his little encounter with Vanessa, he was sent an owl. He had his window open letting a little fresh air in, when Pig, Ron's tiny owl flew through the window and landed on his bed. Harry took the note from his foot, let him drink some water, and got him on his way again. Remembering the note, he picked it up off the bed and opened it, and started reading it to himself.  
  
Hello Harry,  
  
My mum wants to throw a party for your 15th birthday. So, you need to come to my house. Remember, when George, Fred, and I picked you up in our dad's flying car. Well, after a little begging, he's letting us take it out again to get you because after we ran it into a tree, he got it back, fixed it up, and it's been sitting the garage ever since. Be ready!!! I know what you are thinking and yes, you need your school supplies because you will be staying with us until we set off for Hogwarts. We are coming tomorrow night.  
  
Your friend,  
Ron  
  
  
P.S. Hermione is coming, of course.  
  
'They're coming tomorrow night!!!! I'm not even ready!!! I better hurry,' Harry said practically beating himself up. He was so wrapped up in the Vanessa thing, he completely forgot he had a birthday in three days.  
  
Harry silently crept about his room gathering his school things. He stored them all in his trunk. He quietly put his trunk under the window. 'What was that,' he thought turning around quickly. He made a quick scan of the room, nothing he could see. He fluffed it off and turned back around and finished putting his things together.  
  
When he was done, he sighed and sat on the bed. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. He pulled the covers back and hopped in. He pulled the covers up to his chin and stared at the ceiling. The last time he could make out the numbers on the clock it was 2:30.  
  
"Harry, can you hear me," the voice said.  
  
"Yes, I can," he said reaching for the darkness.  
  
"You need to help me," the voice cried back to him/  
  
"How can I do that," he said straining to see a figure.  
  
Then, she came out of the darkness. It was Vanessa!! She was the one yelling to him, but why? They barely knew even knew each other.  
  
"Vanessa," he yelled at her.  
  
"Yes, it is me. Now, listen to me very carefully, Harry. When you go to Hogwarts, I am to go too. I will watch over you for a period of time, then someone else will come for you. This is for your own protection. I will be at Ron's for your birthday and stay there until we depart for Kings Cross. Do you understand," Vanessa asked with a glint in her hazel eyes.  
  
"I understand, but why do you have to watch over me," he asked curiously.  
  
"That is not important now. Maybe when we reach the next leg of our journey, I will tell you, but not now. Now, sleep, I will see you soon. Good-bye, Harry," she said.  
  
"Good-bye Vanessa," Harry barely whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked. You can e-mail me about it if you want more. Please review.  
~*~* Starrynights13~*~* 


	2. A Journey Upon Anything

Me talking: Hello!!! In my last chapter, I got an e-mail about un-signed reviews. I now accept them. Thanks to the sender of that particular e-mail. Anyways, that is chapter two of A Dream That is Everlasting. I hope you enjoy. Review, please. *"Hey, you can SHUT UP NOW," Fans yell. "Okay."*  
  
  
Thanks: I would like to say thank you to the two people whose e-mails I received on the day my story came out. These two people are: jasminegurl and harrypottermagic32. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! *kisses blown to the crowd and takes a bow* Anyways, I hope I will have more people to thank or not. It's okay.  
  
  
Disclaimer: *Snores in class so loudly, teacher taps shoulder*What, oh, I own nothing of Harry Potter. The famous J.K. Rowling does. Can I go back to sleep? Thanks, I say. *Goes to sleep*  
  
  
Chapter 2  
~*~* The Journey Upon Anything ~*~*  
  
  
The next morning Harry awoke more tired then he was before he had gotten into bed the night before. He got out cautiously and walked to the closet, he threw on whatever clothes were in front and got his glasses. He walked downstairs.  
He was half expected to see Vanessa sitting with her mom and his aunt drinking tea, but she wasn't. He closed his eyes and turned to the window by the front door and looked out. There she was!! He got closer to the window and blinked. She saw him and waved. He waved back. Then, a car passed and she was no longer there. He turned around and smiled. He walked to the kitchen.  
Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley were all sitting at the table. As he walked through the door, they looked up for about five seconds, then looked back down to their food. Aunt Petunia was the first to say anything.  
" Not that I care, but Muriel was wondering if you liked her daughter," She said prissy.  
" Does it matter if I did or not," Harry said not caring what his uncle would do it him for talking like that to his aunt.  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY," his uncle boomed, practically getting off the chair in the same breath.  
" Never mind," Harry said walking out of the room.  
Harry waited to hear his uncle's feet pounding across the floor after him. He never heard them, just the scraping of chairs across the bare floor. He walked up to his room hungry, but not worrying about it so much.  
He walked into his room and sat on the windowsill. He looked out the window and sighing. He wished it was darkness already. He just wanted a reason for escape. Harry looked into the sky. 'Looks like it's going to rain,' he thought to himself. He soon fell asleep again in that position.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry awoke to tapping against his window. The year before Vernon had removed the bars from his window permanently, so he didn't need to worry. He looked up, and there was Ron, George, and Fred. He opened the window.  
" Hey guys," Harry said to them.  
  
" Hey, Harry! What's up," they all said in unison.  
  
" Are you ready," Ron asked him, excited.  
  
  
" Let's just say as ready as I will ever be. Let's go," Harry said turning around just to make sure that nobody was behind him. " We have to be very quiet though, not like last time," he added exasperatedly.  
  
" Sure thing, Harry," Fred and George said at the same time, again.  
  
The first thing they put in the car was his trunk. Then, Hedwig and then a couple of misc. things that wouldn't fit in the trunk. Harry closed the window as silently as he could. George, who was driving the car, put his foot on the accelerator and they were off.  
  
Soon enough, they arrived at the Weasley home. They landed carefully this time. Harry hopped out and looked around. He was really looking for Vanessa. He turned to Ron, who was helping his brothers get Harry's stuff out of the trunk.  
  
" Hey Ron," he started with.  
  
" Yeah, what is it, Harry," Ron said a bit muffled because he was trying to something that fell under the seat.  
  
  
" Is umm... Vanessa here, yet," he asked timidly.  
  
  
" Who," he said finally getting out from underneath the seat giving Harry the trinket.  
  
  
" Vanessa. She was supposed to be here," Harry said grabbing the box in the same breath.  
  
  
" Okay, Harry. I think something in the Muggle world, made you a tadbit loopy," Ron said chuckling.  
  
  
" Oh, okay," Harry said completely dumbfounded.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Harry walked into the house. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing there with Ginny. Mrs. Weasley ran up to Harry and gave him one of her famous hugs. Harry could barely breath.  
  
  
"Harry, I am so glad you are here and happy 15th birthday, young man," she said smiling.  
  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. You really shouldn't have done this," Harry said modestly.  
  
  
"Now, Harry Potter, of course I should have done this," Mrs. Weasley said chuckling.  
  
  
"Happy Birthday, Harry," Mr. Weasley finally interjected.  
  
  
"Thank you very much, Mr. Weasley," Harry said shaking his head.  
  
  
Harry turned around to say something to Ron, when he saw Vanessa leaning against the doorframe to the garage. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans that flared at the bottom, a red crop top, with a jacket. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and slightly curled at the bottoms. Although, the first thing he noticed was how cute she looked like that. How the tight jeans conformed to her hips, and how her eyes looked. That hazel, shining in the moonlight was enough to make his heart skip a beat.  
He looked around, noone but him noticing her standing there. He saw her mouth the words "outside" and she left, out the door. He slowly walked to the door. When he got there he heard a voice behind him.  
  
  
"Harry, where are you going," Ron said.  
  
  
"Outside for a second. Just to get some fresh air, I'll be in in a bit," Harry said his stomach tightening.  
  
  
"Oh okay. Well, bed time will be in a little while," Ron said with a weird look on his face.   
  
  
"Okay, I'll be in," Harry said walking out the door.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Harry walked around the garage tediously. He saw Vanessa standing with her hands in her pockets, just looking up at the moon. He walked up to her and smiled.  
  
  
"Hello Harry," she said without taking her eyes off the moon.  
  
  
"Hi Vanessa, I knew you would come," he said.  
  
  
"Yes, and I knew you would be looking for me," Vanessa said looking away from the moon and into his inviting emerald green eyes.  
  
  
"Where were you," he asked clearly seeming worried.  
  
  
"Well, I got a little lost on the way here, so," she said looking away from his contact.  
  
  
"HARRY!!!! TIME TO COME IN," Ron yelled to him from the garage.  
  
  
"Come on, Vanessa. It's time," Harry said grabbing her arm and pulling her through the garage and into the house.   
  
  
Ron was the first to turn around and then the rest of the family, all with a look of confusion about the girl standing in their kitchen and Harry with a smile on his face that was literally from ear to ear.  
  
  
"Harry, uh, who is that," Ron asked.  
  
  
Harry couldn't understand why the Weasleys didn't know who Vanessa was. Harry turned his head and whispered to Vanessa,"They don't know who you are." She shook her head slightly.'Okay, here goes,' thought Harry.  
  
  
"Well, this is Vanessa and I met her at my aunt and uncle's house and she's umm 14 years old," Harry said knowing he had no clue as to what to say.  
  
  
"You mean there is a muggle here! How in the world," Mrs. Weasley shrieked.  
  
  
Vanessa stepped forward as all of the Weasleys took a step back. Harry thought to himself that he was off the hook now because Vanessa would explain why she, a muggle was there in the first place.  
  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I am not a muggle," Vanessa said plain and simple.  
  
  
"What," Harry said, his jaw dropping to the floor.  
  
  
"No, I am not. I am a witch. When I was four, my mother took me to America and we lived in a state called Alaska. We just recently moved back here from there, but my mother is indeed a witch and my father, whom has passed away, was a wizard," Vanessa said without showing a bit of feeling.  
  
  
"Vanessa, you mean my aunt is friends with a witch and doesn't even know it," Harry said stifling a laugh.  
  
  
"That is correct," Vanessa said, then started laughing as did Harry.  
  
  
"Honey, where will you be staying," Mrs. Weasley asked concerned. "Wait, never mind, don't answer that because you will stay here with us," she finished.  
  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley," Vanessa said politely.  
  
  
"Ron! You and Harry will show Vanessa her room," Mrs. Weasley said sternly.  
  
  
"Mom, is she staying in my room," Ron asked curiously.  
  
  
"No, she will be staying in Ginny's room, oh and Hermione, she is coming tomorrow. She will stay in Ginny's room too," his mom concluded.  
  
  
"Okay, Mom. Let's go, guys. Night, Mom, Dad, and everyone else," Ron said quickly.  
  
  
"Good-night," everyone else said in unison.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Here is Chapter two. Hope everyone likes it and like I had said before  
un-signed reviews are accepted. Thanks to everyone who got this far.  
Please review.  
~*~Starrynights13~*~ 


	3. A Question Unanswered

Me Speaking: Hello!!!! This is chapter three of A Dream That is Everlasting. I hope everyone enjoys and please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own anything of Harry Potter. *Shoves books under bed* I told you, J.K. Rowling does. Okay!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
~*~ A Question Unanswered ~*~  
They all arrived at the top of the stairs in a matter of minutes. Ron walked over to a door, there were so many of them, and knocked lightly. Ginny cracked the door open. Ron whispered something to her and then asked Vanessa to come over.  
  
"Vanessa, this is Ginny, my baby sister," Ron told her.  
  
"Hello Ginny, I am Vanessa," Vanessa said extending her hand, but realizing something quickly pulling it back.  
  
"Hi, Vanessa," Ginny said beaming a huge smile.  
  
"Anyways, you will be staying in here and soon Hermione, okay," Ron asked her, really just wanting to leave.  
  
"Sure, that is perfectly fine," Vanessa giggled.  
  
"Alright, well good-night, Vanessa, Ginny," Ron said giving Ginny a hug.  
  
"Good-night, Ron and thank you," Vanessa said politely.  
  
Harry walked up behind Vanessa and tapped her shoulder. She spun around her hazel eyes meeting his emerald. They stood there for a second. Harry was the first to say anything.  
  
" I am really glad you came, Vanessa," Harry said so quietly he was almost whispering.  
  
" Me, too," she whispered. Behind her Ginny cleared her throat.  
  
"Good-night," Harry said quickly.  
  
"Good-night," Vanessa said back, shaking her head.  
  
Harry turned around walking to Ron's room and Vanessa turned around walking into Ginny's room. Ginny unrolled a sleeping bag and told Vanessa she could sleep there. Vanessa quickly unchanged and got into the sleeping bag. In her head she was beating herself up. Was she really falling for Harry Potter?  
  
Harry walked into Ron's room. Ron already had his sleeping bag open and was laying in it. He was letting Harry have the bed. "Thanks," Harry muttered. He changed and got into bed. He looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself. Could I be falling for her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Vanessa woke up to Ginny shaking her. She opened her eyes half-way, then closed them. She heard Ginny giggle. She felt her shake her again.  
  
"Vanessa, come on. Breakfast is in a few minutes, then Hermione is coming," Ginny said almost pleading for her to get up.  
  
"Okay, okay, Ginny. I am up, I guess," she said rolling over and pulling herself up.  
  
"Alright, I will wait outside the door for you, but I have to check to see if my brother and Harry are up yet," Ginny said already half-way out the door.  
  
" That's nice, I'll be ready," Vanessa said walking to the window.  
  
" Okay," Ginny said, closing the door behind her.  
  
Vanessa rubbed her eyes. She looked into the glaring sun. She felt a sharp pain in her head. She grabbed her head, gritting her teeth together. She heard the voice. "What did I tell you, Vanessa?" "What are you waiting for?" "Stop", she yelled in her mind. "It will happen, but not now, soon, though," Vanessa ended. "Fine, but I want it done, Vanessa," the voice said. The pain was gone just as fast as it had come. Vanessa stood up and walked to her trunk, she changed and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey Ginny," Vanessa said without looking up.  
  
"Nope, it is me," the voice said.  
  
"Harry, where is Ginny," Vanessa said shocked he was standing there.  
  
"She already went downstairs and you weren't with her so I was wondering what was wrong, if anything," Harry said with a look of concern on his face.  
  
"Nothing is wrong, but I am hungry, so lets go," Vanessa said giggling, then grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him downstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Vanessa had been laughing all way, but upon getting off the stairs, it all stopped. Hermione had arrived. Harry turned to Hermione who was looking a bit stunned, seeing Harry so happy with this strange girl. Harry approached Hermione and they gave eachother a friendly hug.  
  
"Hey Hermione. How have things been going," Harry asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Hello Harry. Things are fine, oh, by the way, Happy Birthday Harry," Hermione said pulling a present out from behind her back.  
  
"Thank you, Hermione," Harry said beaming.  
  
Harry opened the present carefully. It was a book, on the front in big green shimmering letters it said PHOTOGRAPHS. Harry opened it up and saw pictures of him, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Gryffindors.  
  
"Wow, thanks again, Hermione, this perfect," Harry said still entranced in the moving photographs. Hermione looked up at the girl and Harry saw.  
  
"Vanessa, I'm really sorry, anyways," Harry said apologizing.  
  
"Hermione, this is Vanessa, Vanessa this is Hermione," Harry said smiling.  
  
The two girls shook hands. Hermione saw a quick vision of a girl and Harry in a tower, then it disappeared. She shook her head and smiled to the girl.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you," Vanessa said.  
  
"Pleasures all mine," Hermione said thinking about the vision.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the day soon enough faded into night, everybody again wished Harry a happy birthday before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Vanessa came and sat in the living room well after everyone had left. Harry came down quietly behind her. He looked at her just staring into the darkness. She turned to him suddenly.  
  
"Hi Vanessa," Harry said blushing.  
  
"Hello Harry," Vanessa said shaking her head, ridding it of something.  
  
"Can I sit down," Harry said walking toward her.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she said scooting over on the huge couch.  
  
Harry walked over and sat directly next to her, even though he could sense her starting her get tense.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," he said turning to face her.  
  
"Not really," she said obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Me neither. I normally don't sleep that well anyway," Harry said half-chuckling.  
  
"I don't sleep because of bad dreams, so let's leave it at that," she said looking into his gaze.  
  
"Is there something you want to tell me," Harry questioned.  
  
"Believe me, you don't now how bad I would like to tell you, but that is impossible. The key thing here is that I continue to watch over you and keep you safe," she said sighing.  
  
"Well, right now, I don't need protection, but I think you do," Harry said kindly.  
  
"What do you...," Vanessa said, but feeling Harry's arm around her shoulder, she shut up.  
  
Harry, in the back of his mind, thought Vanessa would push his arm away, but to his surprise, she did not. She actually cuddled closer to him. He thought she had not had this comfort or warmth like this ever, but then he thought, what happened to her all her life.  
  
He looked down at her, her eyes where shut and he could hear light breathing. He laid his head on hers and drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed. Please don't forget to review. Bye-bye!! ")  
~*~ Starrynights13 ~*~ 


	4. Playing With Fire

Me again: Hello!! Umm, this is going to sound really weird, but I am concerned that I haven't been getting many reviews!! =( Did I do something wrong? If you are asking yourself, "Then why is she putting up so much," it's because my friend asked for it. Thanks!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does, okay!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
~*~ Playing With Fire ~*~   
  
  
  
Harry awoke the next morning. He looked down and saw Vanessa was not there. He took a quick scan of the room and saw her coming down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a light yellow tank top. Her hair was braided then put up into a tight bun. She was carrying another pair of clothes in her arms. She threw them to him.  
  
"Here Harry. Hurry up and change or we will be late," Vanessa said disappearing around the corner into the kitchen.  
  
"Late for what, Vanessa," Harry yelled to her.  
  
"The train to Hogwarts, of course," she giggled back, her head peering around the corner again.  
  
"Oh," Harry said getting up and running to the bathroom to change. He came out and walked into the kitchen and saw the whole Weasley clan, Hermione, and Vanessa sitting at the table, eating french toast and eggs. There was a plate waiting for Harry by Vanessa.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," they all said in unison.  
  
"Hey," Harry said, rubbing the back of his neck in the intrum, then slowly taking his place beside Vanessa.  
  
After eating their breakfast and finish packing, everyone was ready to go. they all piled into the limos the Ministry had once again sent for them. After about 30 minutes they arrived at Kings Cross. Everyone got their stuff together and walked to the platform between 9 and 10. One by one they all crossed to platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Vanessa, Ron, and Hermione all found a compartment to occupy the four of them. As Ron and Harry talked about the adventures they most certainly did not want to encounter this year and Vanessa and Hermione talked about the teachers, there was a slight tap at the door.  
  
"Come in," Hermione said looking up, just as the rest of them did.   
  
A girl, about 14 or 15 walked in timidly. She had jet black hair that went down to her shoulders. She worn small, thin glasses that covered shimmering dark brown, almost chocolate colored eyes. She had a thin body which went well with her average height.  
  
"ROCHELLE!!!! Oh my God," Hermione yelled.  
  
"HERMIONE!!! Hi," Rochelle said back as they gave eachother a friendly hug.  
  
"I had no idea at all that you went here. When did you come back from Italy," Hermione asked.  
  
"I would say about four weeks ago. I was going to try and contact you in some way, but I never got the chance," Rochelle said back politely.  
  
Behind Hemione the others looked at eachother curiously as Hermione and this girl rattled away with eachother. They seemed to, or at least Hermione forget they were there. So, Harry cleared his throat quite loudly. Hermione turned around and gasped.  
  
"Rochelle, I completely forgot. This is Vanessa, Harry, and Ron. My best friends," Hermione said laughing.  
  
"Hello, Rochelle," Vanessa said waving, a smile spreading across her face.  
  
"Hi, Rochelle," Harry said looking, making eye contact with her.  
  
"'Allo, Rochelle," Ron said slightly waving.  
  
"Hello everyone. And excuse me for prying into lives, but are you Harry Potter," she asked curiously.  
  
"In the flesh," Harry chuckled.  
  
"Mmm... Hermione. Is it okay if I stay in here with you and your friends," Rochelle said turning to Hermione with pleading eyes.  
  
"Of course Rochelle, come take a seat over here," Hermione said showing her. Soon, the five students were engaged in a discussion about where Rochelle was from, who her parents were, etc.  
  
Soon, there was another knock, louder than the first at the door. They all yelled to come in, but didn't look up. Malfoy and his gang walked in, laughing at an inside joke about Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"If it isn't Potty, Mudblood, and Weasley," Malfoy said.  
  
All five heads turned at the same time. Malfoy noting there were two more pairs of eyes, had to comment on that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, well, well. What two beautiful ladies have we here," Malfoy said with a crooked smile, squeezing between Rochelle and Vanessa. Ron, Hermione and Ron all gave Malfoy an evil look. And if looks could kill, Malfoy would have dropped dead right there.  
  
"I am Draco Malfoy," he said shaking both girls hands.  
  
"That's very nice, like I even wanted to know," Vanessa said sacastically as the others tried their best to stifful a laugh.  
  
"Well, that's not very nice, little girl," Malfoy said trying to rub up against her.  
  
"Please tell me you are not trying to do what I think you are trying to do," Vanessa said looking out the window, just as Rochelle moved to the opposite side of the compartment.  
  
"Maybe, I am," Malfoy said, practically with a threating tone.  
  
"Mmm.. you may not want to do that," Vanessa snickered.  
  
"And why is that," Malfoy smiled.  
  
Vanessa bent over and whispered into his ear, "Because, I like to play with fire."  
  
"What do you mean," Malfoy asked.  
  
Vanessa made a swift movement with her hand over his robes and a small fire started. Malfoy tried desperatlety to make it stop, but was having no luck. Vanessa layed her hand on the fire for a few seconds and upon lifting her hand, the fire was gone.  
  
"What in the bloody hell did you do that for," Malfoy shreaked.  
  
"Let's just say it was a present from me to you," Vanessa said cruelly and feelingless. She then turned her head and looked out the window without blinking.  
  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle exited the compartment. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rochelle all looked at Vanessa with wide eyes and mouths that touched the floor. Nobody spoke for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope you liked that!! Please rate. Also, if I am doing something wrong, please tell me.   
  
~*~ Starrynights13 ~*~ 


	5. A Spell of Backwards

Me: Everyone, I am sorry that this chapter is really, really short, but my little sister got on my computer and deleted the next few pages. I am really sorry. I hope some more will be up by Friday at the latest.  
  
Thanks to: I would like to thank aznangelicgurl89: You will be in this story, wait you already are!! I mean a little more and you will kick major butt, like I promised. Cosmic Angel: I will try to do that for you!! SilentWolf1488: I need to talk to you at school and thank you for your kind words of wisdom. Ha!! These are all my thanks, if you would like to be up here, review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I really, really don't own Harry Potter and even if I did, I only have 35 cents in my back account. Just enough to bribe a stick of gum off of someone. =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
~*~ A Spell of Backwards ~*~  
  
Soon, the train came to a stop. Without a word, Harry, Vanessa, Ron, Rochelle, and Hermione got off and got into the carriages. You see, Vanessa and Rochelle still needed to get sorted into houses, so, those affairs would be tended to first.  
  
The carriage came to a halt and the five got out. They walked up the great stone steps, along with other fifth years, and entered Hogwarts. The all filed into the Great Hall, but not before Professor McGongall pulled Vanessa and Rochelle away and put them with the scared first years.  
  
After about 10 minutes, the first years, led by Professor McGongall piled into the Hall. They were too busy looking the ceiling, that when the came to a halt, some students ran into the ones in front of them. Professor McGongall started speaking loud and clear.  
  
"You will be sorted into your houses now. When I call your name please come up here and sit under the sorting hat until it calls out your apporpetite house."  
  
The students looked at one another. Vanessa kept her eyes fixed on the hat. Rochelle stared at her, wondering who she was exactly. Why didn't she seem normal? Just then Professor McGongall called the first name.  
  
"Harrison, Rochelle."  
  
Rochelle went and sat beneath the hat. At its first words, she slightly jump, but then relaxed.  
  
"Ahh, I see, you are a brave one and you like to help your friends. Are you scared, child?"  
  
"No, I am not," Rochelle said.  
  
"No, you are not. GRYFFINDOR!!!!!"  
  
Rochelle leaped from the chair and ran to Harry, Hemione, and Ron. She sat between Hermione and Ron and shook hands with fellow Gryffindors. She was smiling temendiuosly. Then, it came.  
  
"Lancaster, Vanessa."  
  
  
Vanessa walked up to the chair. You could not see any emotion on her face. She sat down and the hat was placed lightly over her head.  
  
"Your heart is filled with evil, child, why?"  
  
"Desrever si kniht uoy revetahw."  
  
"Child, you are so brave as to stand up for the rights of yourself and others around you. GRYFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
Vanessa got up and smiled. She walked over to her House table and sat down next to Harry, who whispered, he was glad she was there, and others shaking her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope everyone liked this chapter, short, but good I hope. Please review and good things will come in your future. *Got it out of a fortune cookie!* HA! =) Bye-bye!!  
  
~ Starrynights13 ~ 


	6. One Night, the First

Me, the author: Hello everyone!! I am so happy that people have actually read my story. *tears start to flow* "Hey, don't be a baby, you are 13 years old," unknown people yell. "I am sorry, but I am very emotional and anyways is it your story? NO," I yell, sticking my tongue out. "Not the tomatoes," I yell covering my face.  
  
Thanks to: BIG, HUGE thanks to Cosmic Angel: About Vanessa, I must warn you, before your whole binge of I love Vanessa. You should wait for more chapters, for reasons I won't go into, but if you love her then. Props to you!! Ha!! =) SilentWolf1488: Thank you for every word, which weren't many =), they have really helped!! aznangelicgurl89: I know you didn't review on here, but you talked to me at school, remember. Anyways, thanks for the great ideas.  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, who the sent the lawyers? I don't really appreciate that because they took my 35 cents!! Do you know how long that took me to get?!? A weeks worth of staring at the ground on my way to school. =) I don't own anything of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
~*~ One Night, the First ~*~  
  
  
Vanessa turned to Harry and gave him a slight smile. Her eyes shifted to a different sight. She looked straight into Malfoy's clod, gray-blue eyes. He broke out into a devilish smirk, she turned her head away in disgust. Hermione was the first one to speak.  
  
"So, Vanessa, umm..," Hermione said to a Vanessa that was staring off into space.  
  
"I did it because I felt like it," she said never blinking nor turning her gaze.  
  
"How, did you know," Hermione stammered.  
  
"What, huh," Vanessa said shifting her gaze to meet her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Well, you knew," Hermione said, but suddenly being cut off by Dumbledore starting to speak.  
  
"Hello, students! First off, I would like to warn all first years that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, at all times. Second, the Yule Ball will be held next month, we will update you as soon as possible. Third, Professor Lupin has kindly accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job this year. Lastly, I have four words to say, hair, lemon drops, squid, and tongue. Let the feast begin," he finished almost looking grateful everyone had listened to him so well.  
  
The food arrived lavishly on the gold plates. Everyone dug in, Harry, Hermione, Rochelle, and Ron forgetting about what had happened on the train.  
  
Vanessa sat and pushed the food around on her plate, taking a bite here and there. She could feel the eyes on her, but didn't acknowledge it. She looked up and down the table. The food soon disappeared, slightly shocking Vanessa, but not letting it shown on her face. Dumbledore rose to his feet once again.  
  
"I hope you all enjoyed your first dinner here at Hogwarts and now prefects will lead you to your common rooms."  
  
A girl, that Vanessa nor her "friends" didn't really know, rose to her feet. They only knew her name was Chelsea Dulche.  
  
"This way, Gryffindors, follow me," she said as she started walking out of the Great Hall.  
  
She lead them through a pair of doors and onto the infamous moving stairs. Chelsea yelled back to them to be careful on the stairs for they tend to move on their own. She walked on, finally reaching their destination. The portrait of the fat lady in the pink, silk dress. Chelsea turned to face them.  
  
"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, the password is Emcrata. Please do not write the password down or give it to anyone for oblivious reasons," Chelsea turned around, told the password to the portrait, which opened on command, and walked in followed by a swarm of Gryffindors.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it. It is a little short, yes, but chapter 7, I would say is long. Cosmic Angel, sorry this took forever, but I had a ton of homework and I am greeting ready for the Halloween Dance at my school. Please review. Buh-bye!!! =)  
  
~*~ Starrynights13 ~*~ 


	7. The Truth About Guitars, Drums, and the ...

Me, the one and only author of this story: Hello there! This is chapter seven of my story. Enjoy and review.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Disclaimer: I really, really don't own Harry Potter!! Oh, I got my 35 cents back, it wasn't a lawyer, it was my dad. He needed to make a call. =)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
~*~ The Truth About Guitars, Drums, and the Meaning Behind A Song~*~  
  
  
One month passed by quickly, it was already September. The month of the Yule Ball. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rochelle, and Vanessa all were surprised. Some things had not changed at Hogwarts, but a couple things changed in the five friends lives. Two things were still on going, like Gryffindor and Slytherin still had double potions together and Malfoy was still always on their backs. In lives, Ron and Rochelle started going out and were very happy about it, but things hadn't changed in the lives of the rest. Perhaps it would, on the morning they were told the details of the Yule Ball.  
  
Vanessa looked at the Gryffindor table upon walking through the door. She took her seat between Harry and Ron. She looked forward to face Hermione and to her left after Ron was Rochelle. She took some eggs and toast and put them on her plate. Harry looked to her and smiled.  
  
"That's more like it, 'Nessa. You need to eat," Harry said placing more eggs on her plate. It wasn't her fault she didn't feel like eating, she just... didn't feel like it.  
  
"Thanks Harry, I think," she faked as great a smile as she could. He smiled and turned back to his food.  
  
Dumbledore rose to feet at the Head Table and cleared his throat, quite loudly. Everyone turned their heads in his direction, with full attention placed on what important information he was about to relay to them. He looked to everyone and smiled. He began.  
  
"Students, we have new information about the Yule Ball. It will be two weeks from today," Dumbledore said, just as every table broke into cheers and happiness. It went on this way for a couple of moments until Dumbledore called the attention back to him.  
  
"Now, before I go on, I have a very important announcement to make. We will have some muggle instruments being played, but before the staff just uses magic, we want to know if anyone plays something called a guitar or drums," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
All the kids turned to each other, whispering that soon turned into loud talking. The five friends, actually four because Vanessa seemed glued to her plate, talked.  
  
"Who do you think will know how to play anything," Hermione squealed.  
  
"I don't know," Rochelle replied.  
  
"I'll do it. As long as Harry and Ron do it too," Vanessa looked up from her plate.  
  
"'Nessa, I don't really know and Ron, I don't know 'bout him," Harry said, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah Vanessa. What would I play," Ron asked her, as if she were crazy.  
  
"You would play the drums, Harry the guitar, and me the guitar," Vanessa said, looking at each one of them.  
  
"We don't..," Harry started to say, but was cut off by Ron.  
  
"We don't know how to play," Ron said throwing his arms up into the air.  
  
"I could teach you," Vanessa said now looking at the two girls, who were pretty shocked.  
  
"Well, okay 'Nessa. I hope you know what you are getting us into. Ron," Harry said turning to the red-headed boy.  
  
"Okay," Ron sighed.  
  
"Okay thanks, I'll be right back," Vanessa said and walked up to the Head Table, she leaned down and talked to the Headmaster, then smiled with contentment and walked back. She flopped back into her chair.  
  
"He said yes," Vanessa said, completely aware of Malfoy's cold gaze, but never responding gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, the weeks passed. Vanessa, Harry, and Ron practiced under the cloak of darkness, literally. Nobody would hear the until the night of the Yule Ball, which was the next day. Hermione and Rochelle were, of course excited, but were angry they didn't get to hear the "band." After the night of practicing ended the three of them walked the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, wished each other good night, then entered their dorms. The next morning came quickly.  
  
That day the classes were cut because the students were very excited and couldn't keep their minds on the classes. The Gryffindor girls ran up to their dorms, while many of the boys were engaged in a game of Exploding Snap or other things.  
  
Vanessa, Rochelle, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati all got out their clothes, make-up and hair accessories. After about two hours, going on three because of the limited space, the girls were ready.   
  
Vanessa had on a pair of flared out white jeans and a blue T-shirt that was a little too big for her, but she tied onto the side. She had on an old pair of tennis shoes. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail and curled at the bottom, much like the time Harry saw her at the Weasley's. She had on white, glittery eyeshadow and gloss for her lips. She was dressed in this fashion, not only because it was all she ever wore, but she was playing the guitar, her favorite muggle instrument, and she wasn't about to wear a dress.  
  
Rochelle dressed in a long red dress that passed her ankles, but only by a bit. She had on red shoes to accent the dress and make her as tall as Ron. Her black hair was down as it usually was, but in barrel curls. She wore no glasses, she had a pair of contacts and felt this was as good a time as ever to use them. She wore pale maroon eyeshadow and a pale red lipstick.  
  
Hermione wore a pale baby blue dress, that stopped right at her ankles. She had on pearly white heels. Her hair was up in a tight bun, right on top of her head. She wear any make-up except a little gloss for her lips.  
  
Lavender wore, what else. A lavender dress that stopped right below her knees. Her shoes were also lavender. She left her hair down, but crimped it. On her face, she had lavender eyeshadow and a touch of gloss.  
  
Parvati had on a long white dress. It came down past her ankles, but with her shoes on it didn't drag to the floor. Her hair was straightened and laid on her back neatly. She wore no make-up, for the simple fact, she didn't feel like wearing any.  
  
After the girls were done they all walked downstairs to the common room. There they met Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville. Harry and Ron were with Vanessa, so they didn't take dates. Hermione went with Neville, Lavender with Seamus, and Parvati with Dean. Rochelle didn't go with anyone because if she couldn't go with Ron, they she could go with nobody.   
  
Harry and Ron both wore simple T-shirts and jeans. Dean, Seamus, and Neville, though under protest wore suits, all black.  
  
Each guy escorted their girl to the Ball. When they got to the the door, Vanessa, Harry, and Ron all walked off to the back of the stage, while the rest of the gang walked out on the dance floor, just as everyone else was gathering around.  
  
Professor McGongall walked up and onto the stage. Everybody was silent very quickly eager to here who was playing. She started.  
  
"Students, we will have our band come out here in a few moments. First, they have all worked very hard, so please be kind and second enjoy. Now, I will present Miss Vanessa Lancaster on lead guitar, Mister Harry Potter on backup guitar, and Mister Ron Weasley on drums," she yelled. Everybody cheered and yelled as the three emerged from behind the curtain and got to their instruments, putting them on or sitting at them. Vanessa walked to the mic.  
  
"Hello. The first we will play is kind of upbeat. It is a muggle song, but I hope you enjoy. I don't honestly know if any of you will like it, but it is my kind of music, so I can only hope. It is truth about everything, so I hope you are listening. You know who you are," Vanessa finished. She turned to look behind her. The two boys nodded. The music started up and Vanessa started singing.  
  
With one light on in one room, I know your up when I home  
With one small step upon the stair, I know your look when I get there  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go  
For this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go  
  
The unread book and the painful look, the t.v.'s on, the sound is down  
One long pause, then you begin, oh look what the cat's brought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne, would you be wise enough to let me go   
For this queen you think own  
Wants to be a hunter again, wants to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me, let me leave  
  
For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
And I don't know what to say, but I'll smile anyhow  
And all the time I'm thinking, thinking  
I want to be a hunter again, want to the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go  
  
I want to be hunter again, I want to see the world alone again  
To take a chance on life again, so let me go, let me leave, let me die  
  
The music stopped. Everybody broke into...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh, a cliffhanger. Also, I don't own the song "Hunter" by Dido. Cosmic Angel, do you hate me now? Ha Ha!!! ") Anyways, please review!!  
  
~*~ Starrynights13 ~*~ 


	8. People Don't know Her Anymore

Me, the most wonderfulset author in the world: Hello, everyone!! Sorry this took so long, but I have been bogged down with homework *come to think of it, I still have homework, man*. Here is chapter eight for all who have been awaiting its arrival with baited breath.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
PhoenixRae: Thank you for your wonderful mark! =) Thank you for taking the time out of you busy schedule to read my *tears forming* story *bursts out in sobs.* I would love to read your story and in fact I intend on doing that. Again, thank you for reading and enjoying and I hope to read your reviews in the future.  
  
SilentWolf1488: Hello, my dear dear friend, I need to talk to you! *Puts arm around shoulder and walks off stage* *How could you do this!! All I wanted was for you to enjoy my story and what do you do!?! Huh!?! You... What was that? I am so sorry, you love my story, I am sorry, sorry, sorry.* Hi, again. =) Thanks, S. you deserve as much appreciation as everybody else. =)  
  
Cosmic Angel: I know you don't hate me!! *Smiles the biggest smile she can muster* I am glad you love Dido, cause there will be one or two, I haven't decided, songs of hers in this story. I also want to thank you for what you did on your story and for that you get another chapter, but let's hope other people read it. =) Thank you for thinking my story kicks ass!! =)  
  
Disclaimer:*Knock at front door* Does a Ms. Starrynights13 live here? If she does she is charged with theft for stealing Ms. J.K. Rowlings idea for a Harry Potter story plus all merchandise. *Frantic Starrynighs13 runs around house shoving Harry Potter stuff anywhere* No, she's not home and if she was, SHE DOESN'T OWN HARRY POTTER!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
~*~ People Don't Know Her Anymore ~*~  
  
Everyone burst out into applause. Vanessa smiled and blushed at the same time. Harry and Ron came up behind her and lifted up her arms as if she were a champion. Just then, it felt as if a sharp blow had struck Vanessa's head. She knew who it was and it was what she wanted to happen. She smiled and listened as he entered her head, on top of hearing screams from Harry and Ron and students among the first row of the crowd.  
  
"Vanessa!!," the sound rung through her ears, she felt the pain, but didn't react.  
  
"Yes, Master?," she asked as if taunting him.  
  
"What was all that about!?! I will not let you go and you have known that since you were born. You were destined for me, not the Boy-Who-Lived. Do you understand!?! If you don't think I know you love him, you're wrong. Because in this game, you can't win.," the voice chuckled slightly to itself as Vanessa had tears rushing and pushing to fall out of her eyes. She didn't cry, though because he could see her, clear as a bell.  
  
"You will not keep me chained up forever..., Voldemort!," Vanessa yelled as the whole room gasped, for they had heard what was going on.  
  
"I am coming for you, my daughter," Voldemort yelled as he burst through the Great Hall doors.  
  
He walked through the crowd as they split apart for him. Harry, by now had dropped Vanessa's arm and was on his knees for he was at the mercy of the scar which burned him so bad. Dumbledore rose to feet ready to attack if the inevitable should dare happen. Voldemort floated up the steps, as a frighted Ron backed away. He stopped at Vanessa, who seemed so weak.  
  
"My daughter," he said lifted her chin with a cold, icy hand.  
  
"You are not my father and you know that, Voldemort!," Vanessa hissed as she threw his hand off her .  
  
"Really?," Voldemort said, a smirk appearing on his face, that only Vanessa could see under the hood.  
  
"Really.," Vanessa said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, now you are coming back with me to figure out who and what you are!," Voldemort screamed in her face.  
  
"No, you will...," Vanessa started yelling, but before she could finish Voldemort landed a blow against her face and all went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vanessa awoke in a room that was somewhat familiar to her, but for the most part unusual. She made a quick scan of the room. It had stone walls and a hard, cold stone floor. No windows illuminated the room with light, but one tall, heavy door was placed as an entrance to her freedom.   
  
She felt her face. It felt a little swollen, but not much. When she touched it, it shot pain to her pain so she knew it was greatly bruised. She stood up, using the wall for balance and walked to the door. She tried opening, but when all attempts failed, she again resumed her place on the floor.  
  
Vanessa didn't know how long she was down there, an hour, a day, or even a month. It wasn't as if she could keep track. She heard a noise, the first one in ages that wasn't made by her. She stood quickly, as she faintly heard a curse being muttered and the door swinging open. The figure walked in.  
  
"Lord Voldemort wishes to see you, your highness," the cold voice drew on.  
  
"Don't fucking call me that!," she growled.  
  
"Follow me.," the voice said and turned around.  
  
Vanessa followed watching everything. The walk seemed to last forever. Up stairs, down halls, through doors, it was a never ending quest to a destination known only to the hooded figure guiding her.  
  
Finally, they reached a door and walked in. The figure motioned her to sit down. She did and took a glance at the room. It had a high ceiling, making the walls evidently as tall. There were a number of bookshelves covering the walls. Although, Vanessa wanted to look through them, her gut told her not to. All she knew was the books were quite old. There was a fire cracking in front of the tall, uncomfortable chair which held her figure.  
  
She sighed. She wondered what she had gotten herself into. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She didn't know what to do. Suddenly, making her jump the large wooden door was pushed open for someone to walk through.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some people may think this weird and if so, feel free to tell me. While others may like it, feel free to tell me, also. Although, I hope everyone liked it. Review please and tell me what you think. =)  
  
~*~ Starrynights13 ~*~ 


	9. One Life Switched

TITLE: A DREAM THAT IS EVERLASTING  
  
AUTHOR: STARRYNIGHTS13  
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
CHAPTER NAME: ONE LIFE SWITCHED  
  
A/N: SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKIN SO LONG. I HAVE BEEN BOGGED DOWN WITH HOMEWORK AND I AM HAVING FAMILY PROBLEMS, SO ON AND SO FORTH. ANYWAYS, I WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO BE MY SECOND BETA, BECAUSE IF THE ONE I HAVE CAN'T READ IT AT THE TIME, THEN TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL CONTACT YOU AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE A NUMEROUS AMOUNT OF CUSSING IN IT SO THE RATING MAY CHANGE. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING SO FAR AND I HOPE YOU WILL STAY UNTIL THE END. BYE-BYE!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. I ONLY OWN VANESSA LANCASTER, ROCHELLE HARRISON, AND UPCOMING PEOPLE THAT I WILL TELL.  
  
THANK YOUS TO:   
  
squorpionlady:Thank you so much for all your reviews. It was very kind. I, personally, want to read the rest of Hermione's Ghost, I liked it. Please write some more to it. If you do, e-mail me, it is on the bio. Thanks again.  
  
Renegade Moon: Thank you for your review. Thank you for saying I am a good writer, it makes me feel sad, cause you are better. I am hooked with Nothing Is Ever Easy. It is great. Well, write more on your story and I will e-mail you when I get the chance.  
  
Cosmic Angel: Sorry for making you wait so long. Thank you for reviewing and a lot should be explained in this chapter. I have one question though, where is your story?? I really like it, and I know it isn't over yet. So, keep writing, cause you're great, and keep loving my story. :)  
  
SilentWolf1488: Hey!! I know you already read this chapter and all, but it was really sloppy and everything, so here, you get to read all clean-cut and nice. :) Anyways, thank you for your review and I think you should write a story for me to review a lot. :) Alright, I will see you at school and thank you again!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"I have to go get her, Hermione, "Harry said pulling his arm from Ron's grasp.  
  
"Harry, don't be stupid," Hermione scoffed, "She is You-Know-Who's daughter. God, Harry what is with you," Hermione said shifting her gaze to all the stunned students in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, Potter, for once the mudblood was right. Guess she wasn't what she turned out to be," Malfoy said as his famous smirk appeared across his face.  
  
"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry spat at him.  
  
"Oh, poor little potter misses his lover," Malfoy taunted, while his goons laughed and smirked behind him.  
  
Now, Malfoy hadn't expected it, I mean who would, Harry Potter, never hurting anyone, had finally caved in. SMACK!!!! Was the sound heard when Malfoy hit the ground. Harry stood over him.  
  
"Malfoy, don't ever say anything about her that you could in some fashion make a fucking rude statement!!!! Get it, Draco," Harry said gritting his teeth, but on the last word he said he flashed a Malfoy smirk and walked off.  
  
Harry walked outside. He walked to the lake's edge adn just stared into its calm, blue surface.  
  
"I will get you back 'Nessa. Just wait."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Vanessa turned her head, she already knew who it was, she could feel him. The cold, hard feeling. The sudden shudder that works it way up the spine. Hair on the back of your neck standing straight up, as it always had. He glided over and sat in the chair next to her.  
  
"Mystic, how nice it is to see you again. By the way, I will be calling you by your real name, my daughter, your birth name," Voldemort said coolly.  
  
"Well, my name is Vanessa. Sorry," she smirked as she watched intently at the dancing flames of the fireplace.  
  
"My dear Mystic, so naive. That will have to go," Voldemort replied even more coolly than before. Then, he extented a long, slender finger to touch her face. The finger cut her face in a jagged line down her cheek, warm, red blood seeped out of the cut. He took some and dropped it into a small vial he produced from his cloak. Vanessa never flinched.  
  
"Now, it is the time of your destruction... along with Harry Potter," Voldemort said as somewhat of a smile formed on his face.  
  
"Voldemort! You won't hurt him. He is not part of this, I mean to some degree he is, but now this is between you and me," Vanessa said begining to stand up.  
  
"Mmm... we'll see about that *claps hands* Take back to the dungeons," Voldemort said as he turned his gaze to the embers that grinned evilly in the fireplace.  
  
"NO!!! You fucking coward!! What, you can't stand up to me yourself!?! You motherfucking asshole," Vanessa yelled while kicking and screaming as the death eater tried to remove her from the room.  
  
"Ha, you will come back to your rightful side. Now, to make you sleep Inducemata Umlearo," Voldemort chuckled, while Vanessa fell limp in the arms of the death eater.  
  
Voldemort floated back to his office with death eater in tow. He sat behind his desk and turned so the back of the chair faced the death eater.  
  
"We will get them... so," Voldemort growled.  
  
"What do you plan to do, my lord," the death eater asked.  
  
"KILL THEM," Voldemort boomed.  
  
"I see. Very well, my lord. I will leave," the death eater said, turning around.  
  
"Oh, my greatest follower, give this to that girl I have to call my daugther. a mudblood like that could never be my daughter. She will then listen to me and only me," Voldemort said as he started laughing.  
  
"Yes, my lord," the death eater said and turned around and walked out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The death eater walked down to the dungeons and to the cell holding Vanessa. When he opened the door, she jumped up from the small, damp, cob-webbed corner in which she sat. She looked very different from when she first came.  
  
Her white pants were nw black, the T-shirt torn in place. Her face was bloodly, battered, and bruised and her hair in knots and mats.  
  
He walked over to her and pushed her head back with great force enough to break her neck, but it was quite easy for she was weak and shuffed the potion into her mouth and watched it run down her throat. Vanessa staggered for a seconds and then fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
Vanessa awoke again later with a start, as Voldemort's body stood over her.  
  
"Yes, Master," she said.  
  
~*~*~ TO BE CONTINUED ~*~*  
  
  
Well, what did you all think. I really hoped you enjoyed it and don't hold me to this, but I may have chapter 10 up on Thanksgiving weekend. Alright, please review and remember my beta-reading. Thank you and I will see everyone later. Bye-byez!!  
  
~*~ Starrynights13 ~*~ 


	10. One Question: Why?

A/N: Hey, everyone!! So, it has been awhile hasn_t it? Well, I am back to give everyone some more story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you all my other ones, so here we go!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don_t own anything. Nope...really...I don_t!!  
  
Thank yous:  
  
aznangelgurl89: Hey, thank you for reviewing my story. It was really nice of you. Really it was because you are so smart. Even smarter than me. Yep, you are. Thanks again, byez!!  
  
Renegade Moon: Hey!! You are a better writer than me, yes you are and don_t argue!! Anyways, here is a chapter for you and sorry for the long wait, it is complicated. Thank you, by the way, for reviewing. Alrighty, peace out!!  
  
Sinful Wishes: Heyloo!! Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you read all the chapters again. That makes me feel good, it inspires me to write more. Thank you again. Buh-byez!!  
  
Cosmic Angel: What_s up?? I understand the whole thing of what you told me, I get it, really. I don_t think you will be disappointed or at least let_s hope not. HA!! Thank you for reviewing and be-byez!!  
  
SilentWolf1488: How is ya?? I won_t forget you on here. Of course not, you are my bestest best friend so get a lot of recognition. Alright!! Thank youz for everything!! Love ya, byez!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One Question: Why?  
  
  
  
"Yes, master," she said.  
  
"Ah..so, my plan has been set in motion," Voldemort said chuckling.  
  
"What would that be," Vanessa said, never diverting her gaze elsewhere.  
  
"Nothing, daughter, nothing for you to worry about," Voldemort said patting her head.  
  
"Now, follow me," he added and swiftly exited the cell.  
  
They walked up numerous steps and in and out of countless doors, until they reached the one they wanted. They entered and sat down. Voldemort withdrew two photographs from his cloak. He held them up, in view for Vanessa to see.  
  
"Mystic, you see the one on the right," Voldemort asked, pushing the picture farther to her face.  
  
"Yes, my lord," Vanessa said closely examining the picture. It was of a boy, about 15 with jet black hair, glasses that covered emerald green eyes. He had a mystery though, the scar that lay upon his forehead.  
  
"He, my dear, is an enemy. He said horrible things about your family and called you and your friends evil names. His name...is Harry Potter. But now, do you see the picture on the left," Voldemort said pushing the other picture into her hands.  
  
"I do," Vanessa said and savored the pictures contents. The boy, had to have also 15 years of age, he had pale, blond hair, pale skin, and a fit body. His eyes held no emotion, they were of a silver-blue color. She had never seen anything like it, it fascinated her.  
  
"This is...Draco Malfoy. He is your boyfriend, now even though you aren_t in the same house, he saw something in you, but anyways. He is looking for you right now. We must take you abck to him," Voldemort said as a smirk of satisfaction appeared across his face.  
  
"Yes, master, but what about Potter," Vanessa said leaning toward her father.  
  
"Kill him," Voldemort whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yes, father," Vanessa stated leaniing back into her chair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry paced back and forth across the Gryffindor common room. _What am I going to do,_ Harry asked himself, running his hand through his hair.  
  
On a nearby couch, sat Rochelle, who was laying on Ron_s lap while he stroked her hair and Hermione on the end with her usual book in hand. Just as Harry was about to make his hundredth pace across the room, the portrait openned and two people ran in. A Gryffindor named Samantha, who had become close friends with the five on a project that they did in Potions. Behind her was her boyfriend, JJ, a Slytherin 5th year.  
  
"HARRY," she screamed as Harry stopped just long enough to listen. The three on the couch turned their heads to hear what the girl had to say.  
  
"They... it...her," was all Samantha could get out.  
  
"What is it, Sam," Harry asked a bit angry.  
  
"Us..we..found something," Samantha couldn_t get out what she wanted to say.  
  
~*~ To Be Continued ~*~  
  
Sorry, guys, but I had to stop somewhere. I will update soon though. Alrighty then, please update and tell me what you think of this chapter after all this time. Thank you!! Bye!!  
  
Starrynights13 


End file.
